Hydrocodone benzoic acid enol ester is an opiate prodrug that is useful for overdose prevention. Previous processes for the preparation of hydrocodone benzoic acid enol esters require the isolation of pure hydrocodone from hydrocodone bitartrate before preparation of the benzoic acid enol ester. Such processes are inefficient and expensive. Another drawback to prior art processes is the difficulty in preparing a high quality product. Thus, there remains a need for new processes for making hydrocodone benzoic acid enol esters.